The Imprint
by EllieCarlieCullen123
Summary: Jori had been living through hell since pre school till she was 14 by non other than Paul Lahote. She moved to California with her mom and little sister but comes back 2 years later what if she had change in terms of appearance. And how will she handle Paul Lahote who imprinted on her and clearly she hates him. And what's this about Embry? Read and find out ;) paul/jori embry/
1. Good Jori and Badass Paul

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT EXCEPT FOR MY OCs**

**CHAPTER 1 : Good Jori and Badass Paul  
**

- Jori POV-

I woke up at 6:00 am as usual, getting ready to school. I put my digital alarm clock to snooze mode and went to look at my perfect self in front of my body length mirror. All I saw every day was the same, plain skinny me. I'm one of the popular girl in my school because of my records in drag racing, dirt bike riding, surfing, extreme sports and of course, my way with words. I friended as l called it with most of the boys, having good grades and occasionally ditch classes to go to somewhere and….. Detentions.

You see I am Jorianna Chastity Grandell, Jori for short. I'm skinny but not anorexic skinny. I'm like 5'6 and I have pale skin with bright grey with silver tints. Yeah…growing up on La Push residence where they were tanned skinned and had black hair with brown eyes makes you feel like a weirdo. A big fat weirdo. And I am one of them. But I'm not in La Push anymore! Wanna know why?

Because I'm at sunny side California. Away from me being a weirdo to the place I truly belong. The only thing I missed from the misery hole of darkness ruled by something really badddd! I love to exaggerate. Is the rain. Yep! I missed the rain because it helped me sleep. But who cares cuz'… I'm never going back to that place again.

After I took my shower and dry myself up then put on my white bath robe. I went to my dresser and comb my soft brown, neck length bob cut hair and curled the edge of the left side of it with my curling iron. What! I have my own style. I glance at a small photo taped to the edge of the mirror and took it. It was a photo of me, 2 years ago when I was 14

"_Mom! Why can't I skip school just for today." I groaned I really hated school._

"_Come on Jori, it's not that bad." My mom said, as if she didn't know my problems._

"_But I don't fit in." I said in protest, but it's too late because we're here._

_I heard my mom sighed and she turned to the back seat to look at me._

"_Look Jori, I know things are tough with you but hey who knew, today will be a surprising day," she attempted to cheer the situation. _

_I sighed and got out of the car. I hated everyone in the school, especially Paul Lahote, his girlfriend Lauren Cagonough and their posies. The only friend I had was my cousin/best friend Elisabeth Grandell or Beth for short but she went to Forks High School. Anyway, the bullied me and beat me up from kindergarten till freshmen and they never stop. I was 'the freak from Italy' there because my dad was Italian while my mom is a Quileute. Making me half Quileute. My dad, Giovanni Grandell was a travel agent so he travels a lot and only comes to visit on special occasions._

_Unlike every else who were tanned skinned and brown eyes. The other problem was me being pale and grey eyes and slightly overweight. _

_I quickly dashed to the entrance until I heard a familiar unwelcoming voice behind me._

"_Hey there freak." Of course it was Lauren. Geez can I get a day without them torturing me._

"_What?" I said sounded a bit stuttered._

"_Oh look at that. The walrus can talk."Paul laughed followed by the rest. I can't take it anymore so I walked away from them. Bad move._

"_And where do you think you're going!" I heard my ex-best friend Sara tried to spun me around. Sara and I used to be best friend but when she started to hang out with Lauren, Kelli and Fiona, she changed and became my enemy._

_I spun around and accidentally knock over her cherry smoothy, causing it to land on Lauren's shirt and the next thing I knew, I was punched and got blacked out._

_I remember waking up at Forks Hospital. My mom said that I had 60 stitches __**ouch! **__And that we were moving to California. I imagined I was in a field filled with hot dogs and yelled "I feel so greasy!" My mom got promoted and was sent asked to California. It was the happiest day of my life._

And here I am completely different from the last time. Did I mentioned that my hair used to be long and frizzy? Well it was.

"Jori Grandell ! If you don't get your sorry ass down here I'm so gonna ditched you!" My loud cousin Ivori Grandell whose shout caused a small earthquake in the hallway.

Ivori was born to the Grandell family and her mother was my dad's first cousin, making her my second cousin.

I realized that I was gonna be late so I abruptly stood up to get change. I've decided to wear my blue skinny jeans with brown flurry boots, that a blue printed top that says loads of stuff and a black net singlet. I put on light make up cuz' what can I say, I'm a natural. Then put on my wristband sized wooded and my metal ring bracelets my guitar necklace.

Looks like I still got time so I painted my fingernails with black nail polish. I grabbed my purple white back pack and headed out. I saw my mom and my three year old sister Bailey eating their breakfast.

"Jori, Ivori's waiting for you." My mom informed me handing out my lunch as I took a big bite out of my breakfast.

"Jowee…Vowee's waiying fow you." My sister mimicked happily from her baby chair.

I could resist smiling at her.

"Bye Baibie" I kissed her forehead and head out to the front. I saw Ivori pretending to look at her nails in her HOT Mustang.

"Took you long enough." She glared playfully. I just smirked at her. I hopped into her car, put on my shades since it's sunny and placed my foot on the bunker and the other on top of it**. ( I don't know if it's really called a bunker. Sorry if I made the mistake).**

Ivori turned the radio on and the Shakira song, hips don't lie, blasted through the air. Owh yeah!

**That's the first Chapter, and please review pretty please!**

**PS: I'm not desperate.**

**PSS: Please read my other fanfic titled 'WORTHY'. It's in progress but it's really good trust me ;)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER;**

**CHAPTER TWO : MOVING!**


	2. Moving!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT EXCEPT OF MY OCs.**

**CHAPTER 2: MOVING!**

- Jori POV-

_After a boring, - and I mean literally boring day of school. I've hitched a ride with Ivori and went back home, well sort of,…..Nahh!_

_Actually, I was invited by most people to a club called 'CasaDell'. I'm pretty famous in school so whenever anyone threw a party or something, I'll always be invited as a V.I.P _

_Yahh… I'm pretty awesome…. But then again, mom will totally kick my ass if she knew I'm going to a club…..OH WELL!_

"_So you like totally going." Ivori grinned from ear to ear. I sunk in back and put my foot up on the bunker. She knew that it means yes._

"_So….. Are you going?" Ivori asked me again. What! Didn't she got the point._

"_What point of me putting my feet of the bunker don't you understand of course I'm going." I said exasperatedly. Ivori just nod and went back to the steering wheel. She look kinda intense._

"_Iv, you look tense, talk to me." I said smugly._

"_Well…. Um… you see, I sort of set us up on a double date at the club." She backed away waiting for my wrath._

"_What!" I shouted. Ivori flinched and the car almost hit a tree._

"_Jori! Don't do that!" Ivori screeched._

"_Sorry." I said flatly with a smirke. That'll teach her to never set me up on stupid dates. That's right, Jori Grandell don't do set up dates._

_Ivori parked her mustang in front of the driveway, and I hopped out of it. As I was leaving the front door, I heard Ivori calling my name._

"_Jori!" she called out._

"_Yah?" I asked._

"_How are you gonna sneak out from your mom?" she asked._

_I thought about for a while._

"_I'll think of something." I said as I entered my house._

_I saw Bailey playing with her Barbie dolls in the living room._

"_Hey Baibie." I kissed her in the forehead and went out to my room._

_As I went up the stairs, I saw my mom gathering my dirty laundry out of my room. Okay Jori, you can do this, act normal and mom won't be suspicious._

"_Hey mom, tonight I'm gonna study with Ivori." I said nervously. Damn it! Where's my guts when I needed it._

"_Oh sure hon, make sure to be back by 11." She said. Mom seemed to be hurried. Wow. What happened._

"_Oh yeah, and take Bailey with you, I have to go and see Mr. Jett for a while." She said then quickly descends through the stairs. I was left shocked. What! I had to bring Bailey! What should I do? Should I ditch the party to babysit Bailey? No Way! The party's exclusive and I never missed an exclusive party._

_Immediately, I entered my room and dug in my bag for my phone. Once I've found it, I dialed Ted's number. Ted is 18 and is the nephew of the owner of a convenient store near Beverly Hills Suburbs. He was a close friend with my family and heck, we even dated…as friends._

_I dialed the number and waited for him to answer. I heard him picked up his phone._

"_Jori, that you." He said in a groggy voice. He must have drink to much._

"_Hey Ted….. Um….You see, there this problem I have and…um…"_

"_What do you want for me to do?" He said flatly. Oppss.._

"_Yeah, I need you to babysit for me." I sighed. "Again."_

_I heard him sighed on the line. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"_Fine." He said hesitantly._

"_Great!" I said then abruptly hung up on him._

_I looked at my watch and it was only 5:30 pm, Just enough time for me to get ready. I took a shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry cream scented shampoo. _

_After I'm done with my shower, I dried myself and my hair. I've decided to wear a purple silk strapless dress and purple gem high heels with a purple silk ribbon tied on my right ankle. I put on my clear teardrop dangle earrings and a purple lace necklace with a heart gem my cousin Beth, gave me on my birthday and purple gem bangles. What can I say? I have a thing for gems. I've decided to wear light makeup, find the perfect eye shadow to match my bright grey eyes and BAM! Jori is in the house!_

_Knock knock!_

_I heard someone knocked on my door. I turned around and opened the door and saw Ivori, grinning at me. _

"_Grins off or lose it." I said smugly. She just stuck her tongue at me. She was wearing a bright red silk strapless dress with a lace bow on her abdomen. She had her triangular red earrings and a chain bracelet I gave. She also put on her red pumps._

"_Hey, hey, your mom just left but she didn't see me." She sat on my bed._

"_Yah…. About that." I said nervously._

"_Whoa! Don't tell me you're not going. You do know you'll lose credibility." Ivori shriek dramatically. But I covered her mouth quickly._

"_Quiet! You'll wake Bailey up!" I whispered harshly._

"_Kay… So like what's the prob?" she asked._

_I sighed._

"_I have to take Bailey with me." I said _

_At first there was a moment of silence until Ivori laughed like a goose choked by a fish but slowly fades away when she saw me being serious._

"_Wait, true?" She grimaced. _

"_Yep!" I said with a 'p'_

"_What the hell are we going to do about that?!" She threw her hands in the air dramatically._

"_We'll just drop her off at Teds." I said plainly._

_We went out of my room and I went to my sister's room. I opened it and found her under the bed with her little feet popped out._

"_Hey…. Baibie." I said but she didn't respond._

"_Baibie?" I called out again but still, she didn't move._

_All right I'm really scared right now and she still didn't move. _

_Suddenly! Something jumped in to her window! What!_

_Crash!_

I abruptly woke up and find myself drooling on my table. Ivori and my friends staring at me. Ohh! My that was just a dream! Bailey's not dead and there are no somethings jump in her window. Phew….

"Alright, class is over. So enjoy your weekend." The teacher said. And with that, everyone rushed out. Ivori came over me and patted my back.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I shook my head for reassurance.

We went home and she dropped me off at my driveway. I entered the house and found my dad and my mom discussing about something. Wait! Dad!.

"Dad!" I called out and ran to him. He saw me and gave me a welcoming hug.

"Hey Jori! Listen, your mom and I had something very important to say and you." Dad sounded happy but turned to somewhat sad. I don't like the sound of it.

"What's going on?" I said nervously.

Mom and Dad looked really nervous. I can't take the pressure, tell me!

"Jori." My mom said. "You and Bailey are moving back to La Push."

**SO HOW'S THAT? REVIEW PLEASE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW ;) I MEAN IT.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER ;**

**CHAPTER 3: OH GREAT! NOT!**


	3. Annoying and stupid AN

**AN: guys i'm really your least favorite person right now cuz i have bad news. My piano exams are coming and i have to practice... so long story short, i can only do one story at a time now... so i choose my other story which is 'Worthy' so sorry but i cant focus on this fanfic in the moment but i solemnly promise i will be back on track when my piano exams are done. Again I'm sorry and thnx for viewing my story.i know i let you down and i'm feeling extremely terrible. Thnx and i'm sorry and wish me luck! XD**


	4. Just the two of us

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

AN: HEY! I'M BACK AND I'D JUST FINISHED MY PIANO EXAMS WOOHOO! ANYWAY I'M BACK AND I'LL CONTINUE IN THIS STORY!

CHAPTER 4: Just the two of us.

Ivori and I walked inside the school and I was immediately bombarded by my extremely hyper friend Olla, and she's extremely hyper.

"Jori, is it true that you're gonna move to this place called La Bush?!" she screeched. Wait! How did she knew!

"How did you knew I was moving?" I gave her my evil eye. She seemed scared but regained herself.

"Well. You know that weirdo Connor who like, love you?" she held out her hands to illustrate her point.

Ivori and I just nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah well, he stalked you on your way home and heard that you and your baby sis are moving to this town called La Bush, so he texted Mandy who texted the jocks who texted the cheerleaders who texted to the unknowns societies **(Goth, punk, Satanist) **who texted the nerds and geeks who texted Gavin who texted to me, and, I just texted the whole school." She said really fast. Wait! Did she say the whole school?! Oh no….

Just then, a crowd of people started to approached me and Ivori all asking the same question; "Is it true that you're moving", "Can I have your number" , and some weirdo just said "I like your panties". Weird….

Ivori and I tried to fight our way out of the crowd, who kept pushing us in. I saw Principal McGuiness with a blare horn,- or whatever it's called,- angrily walking towards the crowd.

"Quiet!" he turned on the blare horn and an annoying siren cracked through the air. Everyone hurried to class, including Ivori, who ditched me! Some cousin she was.

"Miss Grandell, mind telling me why you had everyone around you?" Principal McGuiness asked in his principal voice. I had just realized that I was the only one there. Help me….

"Well, everyone heard that I'm moving today and apparently, they had just bombarded me." I said in a defeat tone.

Principal McGuiness came over and gave me a hug. He's not like other principals who just told you to buzz off or glared at you, Principal McGuiness love his students and wanted to know them to judge them fairly. He won't be bias with other students, despite their records. He was the only person who's not my relative who knew my life in my previous school.

"Look I know you had bad memories there and I would be like that if I were you. My point is that things will certainly change and people change you know. Anyway, you better head back to class now or Miss Grouch will give you another detention slip." He said then went back to his office.

Yeah….maybe things had change there but I knew one person who will never change and I mean ever. Paul.

I was outside the airport with Bailey next to me as my family and friends exchange goodbyes to us. I was one of the hardest moments I have to endure consider the fact that they had been my backbone since like forever. My mom told me that she and Dad had to work at Paris and they can't take me and Bailey cuz' it'll be like _too dangerous…_woo…. So they shipped both of us to La Push to live with my mom's brother who's my uncle, Sam Uley and his wife Emily. We talked on the phone and he said he send my second cousin Jared Thail,- yes, he was one of Paul friends who were in the torture gang. But we got a little closer when he visited me last Christmas, and he even had the guts to apologized_, at least_..,- his girlfriend and my best friend Kim Wyatt, and my Italian American cousin Beth Grandell who recently moved to La Push from Forks.

"I'm gonna miss you cuzzy! And don't forget to tell Bethy that I'm a better cousin!" she hugged but ended up reminding me in a serious tone.

Iv and Beth are not in a good terms, mostly because they will fight for the 'best cousin' title but honestly, I love them both equally, thou Beth might be a bit calmer and she's CERTAINLY NOT A **DITCHER!**

I turned to my best guy friend Gavin. He was described as half nerd half cool and he wore shades. He had a huge crush on Ivori, but he got turned down but haven't give up. He had my respect for some reason although he could be plain creepy.

"Don't worry Jori, by the time you went back here, I'm gonna be married to Ivori and had two children named Mendes and Quinny." He said and hugged me. See, creepy.

"Yeah…. I don't think so." I told him off flatly and went on to hug my parents.

My mom hugged me tightly and I hugged her too. I knew a had tears building up in my eye lids because this is actually the first time I'm gonna be separated with my mom. I had been living with her my whole life and now I'm gonna leave alone, with Bailey.

"My baby has grown up." I broke the hug. I saw her puffy red eyes as she kissed my forehead. She picked up Bailey,- who was crying,- and did the same.

"Mommy, why you had to weavvveee…" She whined.

"Mommy had to Baibey, but I promised that Mommy and daddy will visit." Mom tried to sooth her.

"Pwomissse?" she sucked her thumb.

"Promise, and Jori?" my mom said.

"Please take a good care of Baibey, K?" dad said fighting against tears. I nodded.

"_Attention to all passengers whose boarding flight 61 to Seattle, please wait at the departure area thank you." _A nasally voice said through the intercom. I took Bailey in my arms and wheeled our bags to the departure area. I took a last glance at my home, paradise, before I went to face hell.

We boarded the flight and got window seats, I sat right next to the window and Bailey sat next to me. She was sleeping so I have no one to speak with. I took out my iPod and listen to some classical music. I fall asleep when I'm too tired.

I felt someone nudging me and I turned around and saw Bailey nudging me and she was a bit sweaty. I knew she had a bad dream.

"What is it Baibey?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I had a dweam tat I saw a big gway wuff." She said acknowledged.

"Well, we are in a plane where there's no big gray wolf okay." I said reassuring.

Bailey nodded and went back to sleep. It occurred to me that both of us had been dreaming about wolves lately. Mine was a dark silver wolf, while Bailey was gray wolf. I don't know if it's a sign but I knew I was going to find out somehow.

**HEY HEY HEY! HOW'S THAT CHAPTER! PLEASE AND I MEAN PLEASE REVIEW IT AND ALSO DON'T FORGET TO WATCH MY OTHER STORY 'WORTHY' AND PLEASE REVIEW ON IT AS WELL.**

**CHAPTER 5: HELLO PAUL….AND EMBRY.**


	5. Hello PaulAnd Embry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT….. Yet.**

**CHAPTER 5: HELLO PAUL…AND EMBRY.**

- Jori POV-

"Hello passengers, this is your Captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts because we are about to land thank you." The captain spoke through the intercom.

I buckled my seatbelts and did so with Bailey's until I felt the plane going down and land on flat ground.

We exited the plane and reached the luggage area to pick up our luggage. I spotted my purple wheel bag and Bailey's Barbie wheel bag so I took them and both of us went out. When we walked out of the arrival gate, I was attacked by none other than my hyper best friend Seth Clearwater.

"Jori!" He squealed as he picked me up and spun me around.

I saw Beth, Kim and Jared approaching us and I smiled. I never thought Seth was here cuz' Sam said that only Beth, Kim and Jared are coming.

"I thought you wouldn't came." I said as he put me down on my feet.

"Well, I was a surprise but wow, you really had change." He said knowingly. He's true, I haven't seen him since I moved 2 years ago and boy….he really did grew. I mean, look at his hot dang muscles.

"Yeah I did changed but how do you knew it was me?" I asked eagerly. I mean, it's impossible to recognize me especially when I'm…I don't know, slimmer, short haired and taller.

"No matter how much you change yourself, I'll always remember that cherry face of yours." He grinned. I gave him my 'what the hell!' look. Why does everyone think that I have a cherry face! It's so weird.

"Whatever and wow, you are hot and mean hot!" I said impressed.

"I knew that." He said proudly. I saw Bailey tugging his jeans, trying to get his attention. I nudge him and pointed my finger downward.

Seth looked down and gasped when he saw Bailey.

"Oh my! Baibey you have grown." Yeah! Obviously. He picked her up then spun her around.

"Hey Mister who are you?" Bailey asked. Seth pretended to look offended and fake wiped his invisible tears. What a Drama King.

"Well then, I'm Seth." He introduced and bowed.

"I'm Baywee." Bailey said with a giggle.

"See, I told you she will forget us the moment she saw Sethy here." I heard the slurry voice of my cousin Beth. I looked behind Seth's and saw the three dorkateers smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at them.

I went over and hugged the three of them. Man! I really missed them. Kim handed me a bag containing something in it. I took out that thing and it was some sort of a case or something.

"What's this?" I asked examining the thing.

"It's your welcome back present, open it." she pointed at a lock. Oh! It's a case for my present. Pfft yeah, I knew that…._fail._

I opened the case and there was a necklace in it. I took it out and looked at it in awe. It was a golden chained necklace with a heart on it. On the centre of the heart, there's a small diamond gem on it. Wow! It's beautiful!

"Wow, it's beautiful." I was speechless, the necklace was just awesome.

"And, we got a present for Bailey as well." Jared grinned and pulled out a ring case. What's with the ring case? Hmm…..

"Oh my gosh! You wanted to propose to her!?" I exclaimed sarcasticly.

"Eww! No!" Jared retorted and gave the disgust face. I laughed when he accidentally tripped and dropped butt first.

"Sorry dude." I said and gave him a hand. He got up and dusted himself.

"You know, I like the old you, who's kind and NOT sarcastic." He said diva-like. Mi Scusi! (**Excuse me!)**

"Yeah… me too but, nahh….. so what is it?" I said sounded flatly at first but turned to eager.

He waved at Bailey and motioned her to come forward. Bailey complied and went to him. Jared asked her to stretch out her hands. Bailey stretched out her hands and Jared pulled out a bracelet out of the ring case. He placed it around her tiny hand and clasped the claspers. Bailey looked at new bracelet and a wide smile formed on her face. She ran to me and showed me the bracelet. It was made out of brown hard strings and a there's a medallion with a picture of a wolf in it.

"It's beautiful." I said and ruffled her hair.

"Okay everyone, let's get back to the SUV and….boys, carry the bags." Beth said and commanded the boys to carry our bags.

"But Bethy honey." Seth pleaded. Whoa! Bethy, honey!

"Um, no." Beth said flatly. Gotta loved the girl.

I went over to her and we girlishly hooked our elbows together.

"You know, Ivori asked me to say to you that she's a better cousin." I said.

"Ugh…whateva." She said plainly. See, that's what I like about Beth, she had that 'wateva' attitude on.

- Paul POV-

_Man… this is boring….._

I hate it when Sam dragged us to his house to welcome his nieces Jori and the other one. Ah….. Jori, I remembered her. Well, I'm the reason she left but It's not my fault. She doesn't deserve to be here. Her fat blobby body just ruined La Push high's reputation.

I heard a knock and Sam asked me to get the door. I opened the door and my beautiful bitch-assed girlfriend, Lauren Cagonough and her friends aka my secret girlfriends.

"Hey boo." She cooed at me. I hate it when she does that, it makes me feel all mushy.

"Hey baby."I said and pulled her to a sloppy French kissed.

Oh man, just to felt that tongue of hers made me jumped. Yeah sure she's not my imprint. But who cares, it's not like I wanted to be bound with a soul mate or anything. As long as I don't imprint I can have any girl I want.

"Ahem!" I heard someone coughed from behind. Lauren and I broke the kiss and looked at the bitch who interrupted us. When I looked at her face I saw an angel. She had those extraordinary grey eyes that I think I have seen them before. Her angelic honey face made my heart go wild.

All of a sudden, I wasn't bound by gravity but I was bound to her, she hold me together. She was my everything. Then I'd realized;

_I've imprinted_…

She looked at me and I knew she felt the pull. I wanted her to be mine and mine only. She's way prettier than Lauren or any girl as of matter and I need her to be with me.

She quickly snapped out of her gaze and that once cute innocent face turned to a cold solid glare.

"Hello Paul…and Embry." She gritted through her teeth. Wait! How did she knew who I am and Embry?

I turned to look at Embry, who was next to me staring at a small girl next to my imprint, not older than 4, smiling at him. Oh no! he had imprinted on her. I nudge him hard until he almost fell.

"Watch it...uh….hi." he shot at me first quickly smiled sheepishly when she saw my imprint.

"Um… yeah anyway, have you goonbags seen my un,-" she said but Sam came out and waved at her.

"Jori, Bailey!" He called out.

"Uncle Sam!" My imprint exclaimed in happiness and dashed in, completely ignoring me, and hugged Sam. Wait a minute! Did Sam called her Jori! Oh no! and Jori called her 'Uncle Sam'.

I felt the world trembling above me. As of now, I knew who my imprint was. She was the girl who constantly suffered because of me and I drove her away. She was none other than the freak from Italy. Jori, and all I could think was;

F.M.L.

**SO GUYS HOW DO YA THINK?! YEAH… I KNOW IT'S BORING BUT I'LL MAKE BETTER CHAPTERS. **

**ANYWAY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL MAKE MORE ;)**

**UP NEXT,**

**CHAPTER 6: NO WAY IN HELL.**


	6. No way in hell

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**CHAPTER 6: NO WAY IN HELL!**

-Jori POV-

When I was about to enter Uncle Sam's house, the first completely utterly ludicrous disturbing thing I've ever seen is two motherfuckers hooking their lips together and….ugh! Did that guy just SHOVE his tongue inside that bitch's mouth!? Eww much!

"Ugh! Did they know, it's like….PG 13 here?" Beth said and pointed at Bailey who just got out of the car.

I can't let my sister be mentally scared by the sight like how I was when I was five, there was a time…..

"Flashback (Still in Jori POV)"

"_Okay Jori, Mom and I are going out for the evening, and your babysitter Elenda will be here any minute okay." Dad said and went out of the house._

_Oh Damn! I hate it when mom and dad went out and I'm stuck with Elenda Morthights. She's like the meanest bitch,- don't be surprise, I'm easy influent to televisions,- in her school and she never really cared about the whole babysitting thing, she just want money. I heard her car pulled on the driveway and moments later she knock the door._

_I sighed and went over to open the door. I opened it and was attacked by Elenda who kissed me all over, leaving stains of cheap lipstick on my face,- don't get me wrong, she does this __**only **__to impress my parents. _

"_Um, you can't stop now, my parent's went out already." I said. She immediately pulled off._

"_Ew…and all that for nothing!?" she exclaimed disgustingly in her stereotypical Tennessee chick voice._

"_Just a waste of lipstick." She said then pulled out a lipstick from her bag and applied it on her lips. Ew…._

"_Look Mori,…"_

"_It's Jori." I said correcting her._

"_Whatev Lucy. Anyway, I have this guy coming over and if you so much as bother us or tell it to your parents, I swear, the next time I'm here, you'll be in big trouble." She threatened deathly. I nodded and rolled my eyes._

"_Whatev Lenda." I imitated her poorly of course behind her back. When she turned around glaring at me, I just gave her a sweet smile. She eyed me again then turned outside. _

"_Coast is clear Brett." She said in her extremely nasally voice. I looked outside and there is a hulky guy, hiding under the thin rose garden. Oh wow...so obvious._

"_You know I can see him right?" I asked warily._

"_Yeah, not a smart guy but meh…" Elenda commented plainly._

"_Alright you oversized kronk, get in here before the neighbors see." She whisper yelled. The kronk came out and walked swag-style into the house,_

"_Now come on you big boo, let's go to a room." she cooed flirtatiously and led him to the living room._

"_Um…Lenda, who's the chubby ass?" he said dumbly, referring to me. I glared at him._

"_Oh…that's…um…what's-her-face." She said then both of them disappeared inside the living room._

_I can't take this annoyance any longer so I went up to my room and pop on my bed and read some marvel comics._

_-20 minutes later-_

_I went down to get a bottle water from the fridge and the two bumbly idiots ar nowhere in sight. They must have went out and decided to leave me unprotected at night. Oh well…_

_As I was about to enter the kitchen, I heard our telephone went off so I detoured to the living room and picked it up._

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Jori is that you, where's Elenda?" My mom asked annoyed. Oh no….what am I gonna say!?_

"_Um…Elenda went to the bathroom." I said stuttered._

"_Anyway, your dad and I are almost home and would you tell Elenda that she can go?" my mom asked. This is just double trouble._

"_But…"_

"_Okay honey bye." Then the line went dead. I stood there I silence and all I can think of is….Oh Shit!_

_As the silence engulf me, it was interrupted by a thud from upstairs. I went closer to listen and I heard moanings. What were they up to?_

_I went up and the closer I got, the louder the moans._

"_Oh! Brett you make….my pussy….tight!" I heard Elenda moaned tightly. I went closer and found of that they were in my parents room. _

_I heard a car pull over outside and I knew who it was. I banged the door and and shouted;_

"_Elenda! Open the door!" I shouted and banged._

"_Go away fat ass!" she screeched._

_Right now, I heard mom and dad opened the door and I banged louder but she still hasn't opened the door. Now, I heard they coming up upstairs and became more panic,- it's not that I don't care if Elenda got to trouble but meh…I'm just too kind. I banged and banged until I had realized that I hadn't tried the most obvious thing in the world any idiot would know._

_Turning the doorknob._

_I turned the doorknob and opened the door…..revealing a naked Elenda on top of a naked Brett with his…..man thing inside her forbidden under. I froze when I saw them and I think a part of my brained is scarred._

"_Jori what's…..oh my God! Elenda!" My mom screeched when she saw them. I just froze on my spot._

_That's was such a good childhood I had….._

"_End of flashback"_

-Back to present Jori's POV-

I don't know how long I had been standing there but I knew I had been for a while.

"By the looks of her face, she must be having the flashbacks." I heard Beth said and Kim chuckled a bit.

I snapped out of my flashback and marched forward to confront them.

"Ahem!" I coughed irritated at them. They both abruptly stopped and turned to me. The girl, whom I somehow recognized glared at me while the boy….wait I know that face anywhere. I froze when I stared at the guy.

As our eyes met, I felt something, a pull that strengthens us. As if I had found _him._

I snapped out of my gaze and gave _him_ my famous Jori glare.

"Hello Paul…..and Embry." I said when Embry popped out of nowhere and stared at my direction. Paul and Embry just stand there staring at me.

I looked at where Embry was looking and he was looking directly at my sister Bailey. That's creepy. Maybe he's a pedophile… Note to self keep Embry away from Bailey as much as possible.

Paul nudged Embry and he snapped from his gaze.

"Watch it!...uh….hi." he said sheepishly when he saw me. I never like him cuz' he was one of THEM. Paul's right hand gigolo, the second in command, you get the point.

"Um…Yeah anyways, have you goonbags seen my un,-" I was about to finish when I saw Uncle Sam came out from the kitchen. He spotted us and a wide smile formed on his face.

"Jori, Bailey!" he called out. I dashed in, completely ignoring everyone and lunge myself to my Uncle. You see prior the time I was being bullied and all, my uncle was the only person who cared about me aside from my parents.

"Miss you so much Uncle Sam." I said while hugging me. I abruptly let go and looked at him dead serious. He looked puzzled at me.

"Now, where's my new cousin!" I said eagerly. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily had their first son a month ago. Beth is so lucky she can see her cousin in-law and bragged about how cute he was. Sam led me the way to the living room where Emily cradling the tiny bundle of joy whom I will train to be a devil somehow.

"Aunt Emily." I whispered exclaimed because little junior here is asleep.

"Jori." She said and air kissed me.

"So, what's his name, I really hope you used the name I had suggested." I said. I found out two months ago so I emailed Uncle Sam, suggesting that if he's a boy, they should call him Devin. I wanted to call him Devil but Mom said that it was inappropriate blah…blah…blah.

"We named him Devin Justin Uley." Sam came out from behind and patted my shoulder. He named him Devin after all. Yeah! Now in a few years, I can brag to little Devin that I named him.

Bailey popped out next to me and looked at Devin. She had a smile on her face the whole time.

"Hey Baibey, meet our little cousin Devin." I said. Bailey's face dropped.

"But I thot we name him Chucky?" she whined. Once we saw a horror movie called 'Childs Play' and the main character was an evil possessed doll named Chucky. Bailey thought it was funny while I was scared shitless under the couch. I mean come on! It had a knife with it.

"No Bailey, we named him Devin." I said sternly. I really don't want to remember Chucky.

* * *

I went out of my house and the first person I saw was the La Push tormenter Paul. I tried to get pass him but he kept blocking. Don't start with me Paul!

"What!" I snapped. I wasn't in a mood for mouth fights right now.

"Look Jori…."

"What! Do you come here to torment me, is that what it is, just because little Jori came back, you decided to re started your business of bullying people." I snapped and pushed him aside, but he caught my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No Jori, all I wanted to say was sorry." He said exasperatedly. Sorry!

"Sorry my ass Paul, now let me go!" I tried to yank my arm but his grip kept getting stronger. Ow! That hurts.

"No Jori! you will listen…."

"No, you ass!"

Then he did it again, he pulled my hand closer to him, which dragged my body along and gave me a death slap.

- Paul POV-

Oh man this girl is hard and all I want is to apologized. I get it she's mad but she could have at least give me a chance.

She tried to yank it out of my grip but I tighten it. By the looks of her face, it might have hurt.

"No Jori! You will listen….." I said but she cut me off.

"No, you ass!" She yelled. She called me an ass. Nobody calls me an ass!

I was losing it. I was so mad she called me an ass. I felt like I wanted to rip her apart. I did the unthinkable.

I yanked her hand closer to me, thus dragging her body along. I raised my hand and gave her a deadly slap. I had no idea what I was doing. I looked at her hurt face and let go of my grip. She immediately retreat and placed her hand against her cheek. I saw her red cheeks and there were bruises on it because of the slap.

"Jori, I'm sorry…." I tried to be closer to her but she backed away. Her eyes were filled with tears and each of them flowed down when she shuts her eyes.

She ran inside and just the _right _moment, Sam came out puzzled when Jori passed him. He saw me and glared. Oh great!

"Paul, I think we need to have a little chat." Sam said in his deadly calm voice. I gulped.

"Honey, where are you going?" I heard Emily asked from inside.

"Don't worry Em, I need to have a talk with the twit Paul." He said sheepishly. Did he just called me twit.

Before I could realized what was happening, Sam yanked my arms harshly and led us to the forest. This can't be good.

"Now come here you motherfucking motherfucker twit." He gritted throught his teeth. Help me!

**HEY HEY HEY! SO THERE YOU GO! I HOPE IT'S AWESOME AND DON'T FORGET TO**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ;)**

**UP NEXT,**

**CHAPTER 7: THE TALK **


	7. The Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**CHAPTER 7: THE TALK**

-Paul POV-

I knew I was in for it this time, not only I had made my imprint pissed of me, I, now had to face her Uncle, Sam, my alpha.

He dragged me to the forest and threw me off so I landed painfully on a tree. I growled and abruptly stood up.

"Why did she cry? And why are you there when she cried!" Sam particularly shouted at me.

"Look, I may have _hurt _her a bit." I said taking a step back.

"You called that a bit! She cried!" Sam yelled once again. This guy has serious issues.

"Look! I was just trying to apologize to her but she called me an ass! Nobody calls me an ass." I rambled violently.

"You know what, she's right! You are an ass!" Sam said deadly calm. "And if you want her to actually consider of liking you, take it slowly and talk to her without…" He swayed his hands in the air violently, referring to me. "This."

"Anyway, tonight Emily and I are going to her parent's house, you and Embry are in charge of babysitting duty."

He glared at me for the last time and went further into the woods leaving me all alone.

My life is so fucked up.

-Jori POV-

Oh man! My bruises are bad and I am crying. Here lies Beverly Hills number 1 A-girl crying and why you asked? Cuz' she can't handle a bruise.

I might have to think twice of why I actually cried. It was not because of the bruise, but it felt as if I was sad and betrayed. Heck! I'm becoming Shakespeare because of it. So I decided to do some sort of poetry for no reason whatsoever.

_Roses are red _

_Violets are blue_

_I am sad _

_Cuz' I fucking love you._

I tore off the paper and crumbled it. What am I doing with my life? I was once the queen of California,- you know, before I moved here,- and here I am wiping tears and doing poetry crying over a guy. If Bev High knew about this it will be a total embarrassment. I need a life.

I got out of my bed and went downstairs. When I got there, I saw lots of shirtless guys,- who were HOT,- munching down to aunt Emily's fresh out of the oven cookies. I mean literally, aunt Emily just took out the cookies out of the oven and the boys attacked it without caring whether it's burning hot.

"Jowee!" I heard my baby sister called me from the living room. I saw her and smiled, she was playing with someone. When I saw who it was, my bright sunny smiling face turned to gloom doom, kinda bored expression.

"Oh, it's you." I said lamely at Embry. He looked somewhat offended. I don't really care.

"Jowee, I wanna you to meet Emby, ma bes fwend." She pointed at Embry. Embry looked proud but I remained with my expressionless face. Are you kidding me.

"I know Baibey, I knew him _way_ before." I said intended with a fake happy voice. He noticed it and looked down. Yeah, you better be looking down.

"Does tis mean you wanna steal ma bes fwend." Bailey pouted. I gave her my fake shocked face.

"No Baibey, I wouldn't even consider the fact of thinking him as distant acquaintances." I tried to use hard and complicated words so she would be confuse.

"Huhh?" she said puzzled. Bingo!

"Oh nothing. Anyways, I'm heading to the beach." I said and got up, walking to the front door.

"Aunt Em, I'm going to the beach." I called out.

"Okay Jori, take care." Aunt Emily waved at me. Two of the shirtless boys who were one of the 'Pauls', waved at me.

"Hey Jori, long time no see." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah….whoever you are." I muttered at the last part with a grimace.

-Paul POV-

After the talk with Sam, I went straight to Laren,- or Lori or some bitches name that started with L.

I banged her door and she opened. Now that I've imprinted, none of the bitches I've fucked ever could compare to Jori. _My Jori…_

"Paul, what brings you here?" she asked seductive. I never knew she had a nasally voice before.

"Just get into your room and we'll do the usuals." I said and pushed her to her room.

_-Paul had sex with Lauren-_

After I had my orgasm, I still felt empty inside. I saw Laurie, Loro, Lia,- whats-her-face, smiled stupidly after she had hers. I got up to leave when I heard she called out.

"Paul, where are you going?!" she exclaimed in an annoying high pitched voice.

"Home duhh…" I said flatly.

"But you're my fucking boyfriend!" she screeched. Am I?!

"Well, I'm breaking up with you Lisa." I said and left.

Man what was I thinking going out with a girl like that. I shuddered at my thoughts.

I walked to First Beach to clear my mind when I heard an angel's voice humming to an unfamiliar tune. I went on to look for her and found my imprint sitting on the beach with her wrist wrapped in bandage. Oh man.

"Jori." I said. She turned and glared at me.

"What!" she snapped.

"We need to talk." I said as I sat beside her. She showed no emotion whatsoever.

"There's nothing to talk about Paul." She told me of flatly. I sighed, I'm not gonna give up.

"Please listen when I said I'm sorry." I said solemnly. Her gaze snapped up to me and she looked at me in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

**CLIFFY HERE….I THINK…. ANYWAYS, I'M NOT DEAD AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. **

**AN: I'VE DECIDED TO CHANG THE TILTLE OF MY OTHER STORY IT'S NOW CALLED "UNLOVED TO LOVED"….I'VE POSTED A NEW CHAPTER SO CHECK IT OUT.**

**AN 2: WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON BETH AND SETH TOGETHER? THE NATIVE AND THE VALLEY GIRL.**

**COMING UP;**

**CHAPTER 8: JUST FRIENDS.**


	8. AN! IMPORTANT!

**Important authors note!**

**Hey guys, I hate to do this but I have to. Originally, I was planning to continue on the story but I got a big fight with my sister and she deleted ALL of my future chapters that I saved and ready to be posted. I can't rewrite it so now;**

**I looking for an author who will willingly adopt my story. **

**I'm so so sorry for this and please understand.**

**THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**If you are interested, PM mel. ^_^**


End file.
